


Worlds Collide CH 4

by waywardmoeyy



Series: Worlds Collide [4]
Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Cheating, F/M, Fluff, Multi, Smut, Supernatural AU - Freeform, TFW/J2M Mash Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 18:55:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16859515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardmoeyy/pseuds/waywardmoeyy
Summary: Chapter 4 of Worlds Collide





	Worlds Collide CH 4

You rolled over and grabbed the warm torso of your angel, who lay naked beside you. There was nothing you loved more than waking up beside him, knowing that he kept you safe through the night. You slid your hand up his broad chest, taking in the sweet scent that always seems to radiate from him.  
“Good morning,” you murmured as you leaned in and kissed his creamy skin.  
Cas peered down at you with a sweet smile. “Good morning, Y/N.” He gently lifted your chin up with his finger, forcing your eyes to meet. His lips met yours before you could take another breath. The angel quickly crawled over you, placing himself between your legs as his tongue dominated your mouth.  
“Mmm,” you moaned into his mouth as your fingers snaked over his skin. You broke the kiss, chuckling as you stared up at Cas. “Someone’s in a good mood this morning,” you toyed.  
Cas nodded as he nibbled at the curve of your neck. “Who wouldn’t be if they got to lay next to someone so beautiful?” His words made your heart flutter. Sure, Cas was a great boyfriend. There was no denying that. But sometimes, he had a hard time being romantic. It didn’t help that he was off fighting heavenly battles so much. So, when he finally got the courage to be fluffy, or learned a little something from being around the brothers, it definitely made you smile.  
“So, what’s the plan for today?” you asked as Cas left a trail of scattered kisses long your shoulder.  
“Hmm,” he hummed, his lips vibrating against your sensitive skin. “I would like more of this,” he teased.  
You closed your eyes as you felt your body become hyperaware of each little touch. “But we need to get our lovely guests back home.” Your last words were more of a whine as Cas’s hand smoothed up the inside of your thigh.  
Cas pecked down your chest. “Sam and Dean are hard at work right now doing just that. I’m sure Jensen, Jared, and Misha are helping in every way they can.” Cas’s finger barely touched you as it slowly slipped over your folds, making you gasp. “I’m sure they can go a little while longer without us.”  
You nodded as Cas swirled his finger over your clit, making you moan and arch your back beneath him. He pumped and curled his finger into you a few times. “Cas,” you mewled as you writhed beneath him.  
Cas smirked before rolling onto his back, pulling you on top of him. His hungry gaze ate through you, feeding the light burn of your arousal before he was even inside you. You hovered over the angel, steady on your knees as his firm hands gripped your thighs. Cas slid upwards, propping himself up against he backboard of the bed. He helped you scoot over to him and positioned his cock at your entrance. Your quivering lips met Cas’s as he slowly sank you down onto him. You hummed against his lips and he filled you, stretching you perfectly.  
“Oh, Y/N, you’re always so perfect,” Cas growled as he rolled his hips. His hands held your sides, steering your rhythm over him. You bounced against the handsome celestial, savoring his taste as your lips danced with his, your teeth occasionally clanking.  
You lifted your head as your felt your climax building up within you, threatening to spill over at any moment. Cas bucked his hips even harder against you, grinding against your clit. “Cas!” you screamed, probably louder than you should have, as your orgasm consumed you.  
“Y/N? Castiel? We—“ Your head snapped to the door as it creaked open. Your eyes widened as they fixed on a familiar gaze. Misha. Your body continued to shake as you watched the man take in the situation. He stood there for a second, most likely overwhelmed with shock and embarrassment, before slipping out the door.  
Your heart pounded in your chest. Shit. Why were you feeling like this? Guilty?  
Cas placed a sweet hand on your cheek, turning your gaze away from the door and back to him. “You look so cute when you’re flustered.” You froze. Did he sense whatever it was that you were feeling? You closed your eyes for a moment, grounding yourself back into the moment. Cas leaned in and nipped at your neck, guiding you back into a steady rhythm. One of his hands traveled down to your clit, quickly building you up again.  
Your eyes fluttered back open as your stared at your angel. His cock swelled and twitched, signaling his impending climax. His erratic breathing and low moans sent you over the edge once again. You gripped his shoulders tightly as you rode through your orgasm, this one much more intense than the last. Cas slowly pulled you against him as his climax washed over him.  
You collapsed onto Cas with him still inside you. His arms held you against his chest, as he placed lazy kisses along your jaw. “I think we are needed by the others now,” Cas mumbled against your skin. “We should grace them with our presence.”  
You laughed at his attempt at a joke. As you came down from your high, you replayed the encounter with Misha. Your stomach clenched as you remembered the look on his face as he saw you with Cas. It was impossible to place, but there was definitely a hint of pain behind those eyes.  
Finally lifting off of Cas, you rolled yourself out of bed and over to yours dresser, readying yourself to face the blue-eyed stranger once again.  
** After a long debrief from the brothers, you were relieved that you were a little bit closer to getting your new friends back home to their lives. Apparently, locked away in an old book, there was quite a bit of lore about archangels and dimensions. Sure, all angels could plop people in and out of different time periods. But, archangels were the only ones who could fiddle with dimensions as they pleased. Sure, it was frowned upon by most of the beings in Heaven, but that never stopped an Archangel before.  
Especially Gabriel.  
So, Cas went out to comb through Heaven again, in search of his older brother. He was the only archangel that you and the boys hadn’t royally pissed off, making him your only hope. Oh, and you couldn’t forget that he was the asshole that got everyone into this mess in the first place.  
You had decided that keeping to yourself while you waited for your love to return would be the best move. After binge watching a few episodes of your favorite show on Netflix, you ventured out into the kitchen. A nice, warm cup of tea sounded wonderful.  
You filled the teakettle with water and placed it on the ancient stove. The stupid thing took forever and a day to heat up. You stared down at the metal, focusing on your reflection. You jumped as you noticed another distorted figure beside you.  
“Misha,” you breathed as you relaxed. You stared up at the slightly disheveled man. His gorgeous, charcoal brown hair sat in its usual messy heap. He stood there, shirtless, clad only in a baggy pair of sweats.  
“Castiel is gone again, I see.” His voice was deep and lazy.  
You nodded and lowered your head. “Yeah. He’s in Heaven looking for Gabriel again.” Your eyes met his again. There was something behind those deep blue oceans that made your skin prickle.  
“I’m sorry he leaves you alone so often.” Something behind Misha’s darkened. He placed his glass of water onto the table behind him.  
“I manage. I just look forward to him coming home. We make the best of your time together when he is here.” There. That was it. Your eyes widened as you watched Misha’s pupils dilate.  
Misha chuckled as he nodded. “I learned that first hand this morning.” The handsome man approached you, closing the comfortable space between you. “I truly don’t understand how he could ever be away from someone so beautiful.”  
You blushed. “Everything he does, everything he fights for, is for my safety and the safety of the team.”  
Misha stood just inches from you, causing you to back up into the kitchen counter. “You truly are beautiful, Y/N.” Misha’s hand gently cupped your cheek. You leaned into the contact. “And seeing you with Cas, it—it got me going in ways I can’t describe.” Misha leaned in, holding his lips over yours. “It was like watching you with me.” His words seared your skin, arousing you. No. You couldn’t do this. You shouldn’t do this.  
Before you could form another thought, Misha’s lips crashed against yours. You returned the kiss as your arousal heated your skin.  
Misha deepened the kiss, his hands sliding down your sides to your hips. Gripping your ass, he lifted you onto the counter. He settled himself firmly between yours legs as his hands gripped yours thighs. You both moaned as he slid his tongue into your mouth, desperate to taste you.  
The sound of wings startled you out of your high. “Cas,” you gasped as your eyes locked on the angel. Your heart ached as you studied the blood streaked across his form. His lip was split and his cheek bruised. “I—“  
Cas’s brutal stare hushed you quickly before he spoke. “I’ve located by brother.” His voice was lower than usual. “But, from what I can see, maybe you aren’t planning on leaving after all.” His gaze narrowed. “I guess my service is no longer needed here.”  
Your stomach sank as you watched the man you loved disappear again. “Cas!” you screamed, shoving Misha aside and leaping off the counter. But, it was too late. He was gone. You stood there with tears streaming down your face as the teakettle began to squeal.


End file.
